Prison Break: A New Ending
by morsalm
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the Prison Break ending. Should Michael die, leaving Sarah to misery? Or should they be able to live happily ever after?


Prison Break: A New Ending

"Well, if you're watching this, I'm glad, because it means you're safe. And that's all I ever wanted. I wish I could be there with you, but as you probably know now, I wouldn't have had much time anyway. So I made my choice, and I don't regret it. Anyway, not too long from now there's going to be another little Scofield running around. And Linc-I want you to promise me, no matter what, they're going to grow up knowing their uncle is never far away. And Sara, I want you to promise me that you're going to keep an eye on Linc. As you may have noticed, he has a tendency to get in trouble. You know, we spend so much of our lives not saying the things we want to say. The things we should say. We speak in code and we send little messages, origami. So now, plainly, simply... I want to say that I love you both... very much. And I want you to promise me that you're going to tell my child... that you're going to tell my child how much they're loved every day. And remind them how lucky they are to be free. Because we are. We're free now. Finally. We're free" ( _Prison Break_ ).

Tears were running down Sara's cheeks as she replayed Michael's video over and over again. It had been her fifth time watching it, yet she still continued to replay it, perhaps because it was the only memory left of Michael Scofield. "I love you too Michael," she said to herself as tears were rolling down her eyes, "I love you too."

Days had passed and Sarah, still depressed, would look at pictures of Michael. Although Linc and LJ would be there to comfort her, it didn't really help much for they, too, were just as depressed. "All because of me," Lincoln would say. "He made such a big sacrifice for me; left everything behind, all just for the sake of setting me free." Lincoln knew there wasn't much he could do about it, but he did promise that he would take care of Sarah and Michael's child. After all, it was the least he could do.

It was the morning of July 1st when Sarah was rushed to the hospital by Linc, LJ, and Veronica. By noon, the baby had been delivered, bringing in joy to Sarah's world once again. LJ, Linc, and Veronica took turns holding the baby one by one and seeing how much he resembled his father, Michael.

"If only Michael had been here to hold him," said Sarah. "Daddy loves you a lot. He's watching over you and I know that he is smiling on us right now," she continued looking at her son with awe. As soon as she looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Michael?" she stuttered.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed as he ran towards her to give her a kiss. "Our son," he said, taking him from Sarah and kissing him on the forehead, as his eyes were watering up.

"Michael?" Sarah repeated again, in state of shock. "You're alive? You've been alive this whole time?"

"Yes, Sarah," he replied. "It's a long story and I will tell you everything, but right now, I am here with you and our son, and that's enough for me." He set the baby down and tightly hugged Sarah. "How have you been? I missed you."

Sarah, still in state of shock, replied, "I've missed you too sweetheart. You don't understand what I've been through while…"

"Michael?" Interrupted Linc.

"Linc! It's good to be back!" He exclaimed as he gave him a hug and then to LJ and Veronica who had followed Linc in. After the excitement of Michael's return had calmed down a little, the five of them headed home as one big, happy family. Michael cleaned up while Sarah rested for a while and Linc, LJ, and Veronica prepared dinner.

"So Michael, want to tell us what's been happening?" Sarah asked impatiently. "We've all waited long enough and I think its time you tell us."

"Alright sweetheart," said Michael. "As you all thought that I was electrocuted to death while trying to get Sarah out of prison, I got lucky. Although I managed to get Sarah out and not die, the police guards who have had custody of me for these past few months caught me. I wish I could inform you guys earlier, but I had no way to do so. I was locked up in a dark room for as long as I've known. I don't know who set me free, but I have yet to find out."

"What about the funeral? Who was that?" Questioned Linc.

"That was a prisoner who was in hiding, while Sarah tried to escape. He had been shot and was already on the brink of death. After the electrocution, he died and everyone thought it was me," explained Michael. "But this is the feeling right here. Being together, with my loving family. With you all. After this, I want to spend every single moment with you guys. Sarah, I love you and nothing will do us apart, even death."


End file.
